


Bunny for my honey

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во избежания казусов, готовьте подарки заранее)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny for my honey

Что-то мягкое и не очень тяжёлое шмякнулось прямо на лицо, потом исчезло, но через мгновение снова со шлепком упало на Дерека. Мелкие ворсинки, которые он нечаянно вдохнул вместе с воздухом, защекотали нос, и оборотень звонко чихнул на всю спальню.  
\- Что? Крольчатина уже не в нюх? – откуда-то сбоку раздался злорадный голос Стилински.  
\- Какого хрена? – Хэйл стащил с лица… дохлого кролика?  
\- Это я хотел спросить: какого хрена, Дерек? Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь таскать мертвечину в постель, – Стайлз злобно сверкнул глазами. – Вот посмотри, наволочки, которые нам подарила Лидия на прошлую годовщину, все заляпаны кровью. И меня ты всего облапил окровавленными ручищами.  
Окинув обречённым взглядом испорченное постельное бельё, Стилински тяжело вздохнул и вылез из кровати.  
\- Стайлз, подожди…  
\- Тебе официально объявлен бойкот, волчара, - бросил тот, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью.  
Хэйл со стоном побился затылком об изголовье кровати.  
\- И похорони несчастного со всеми почестями, - вихрастая голова на мгновение просунулась в комнату, но только, чтобы снова исчезнуть с новым громким хлопком двери.  
Да уж, это восемь лет назад можно было принять суровый вид и поиграть мускулами под скрип кожаной куртки, и этого было бы достаточно, чтобы Стайлз немного поворчал, но сдался. Теперь, каким бы крутым альфой Дерек не был для своей стаи, стоило оборотню заметить недовольный прищур карих глаз, как он сразу же становился покладистым плюшевым волком. Всем, что по этому поводу Хэйл мог сказать в своё оправдание, было то, что Стилински не только быстро находил рычаги давления, но и довольно умело ими пользовался. Так что проще было сделать, как просил Стайлз, чем потом разбираться с последствиями.  
И вот сейчас Дерека ожидали эти самые последствия, а всё из-за того, что он весь вчерашний вечер посыпал голову пеплом по поводу не купленного подарка для Стилински на день Святого Валентина. В том, в чём лажает человек, у волка план всегда выполнен по всем пунктам, а иногда и перевыполнен – вот вам и мёртвый кролик в кровати. Что самое странное, Хэйл ведь даже не помнил, как этой ночью бегал по лесу в поисках несчастного зверька.  
Ещё раз приложившись затылком до искр из глаз, Дерек решил, что нужно делать что-то пока Стайлз не начал делать это «что-то» сам. Потому что оборотню уже хватило месяца вегетарианской кухни, после которого его тошнило от только одного слова «брокколи». А тот поход со стаей в лес с ночёвкой, во время которого Хэйл почувствовал себя жертвой урагана Катрина, пытаясь выжить под хлещущими струями практически тропического ливня, и при этом не дать утонуть своим волчатам, а так же не позволить уплыть палатке, он, наверное, не забудет никогда. Но больше всего не хотелось вспоминать те две недели, когда Стилински пригласил Питера у них погостить – это было похоже на новый круг ада, в котором вместо сатаны заправлял его дядя.  
Так что в этот раз Дерек решил действовать на опережение.

***

\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Это подарок.  
\- Нет, чувак, это фастфуд. Ты решил принести жратву в дом, чтоб ночью по лесам бегать не пришлось.  
\- Стайлз, это кролик.  
\- Да, я вижу. С утра тоже кролик был, только этот почему-то живой.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Это, вообще-то, был мой вопрос. Мог бы просто купить коробку конфет – жертв бы было меньше.  
\- Ну, и что мне с ним теперь делать? – Дерек зло потряс клеткой, которую он прикупил вместе с кроликом в зоомагазине.  
Это вроде как было искуплением вины за сегодняшнюю мёртвую тушку в постели, и Стилински вроде как должен был умилиться живому и пушистому зверьку и простить Хэйла, но вместо этого он с какой-то особой жестокостью кромсал салат.  
\- Наверное, перестать его трясти. Он вполне себе может сдохнуть от сотрясения мозга или перелома шеи, но скорее всего от испуга: ведь не каждый день злобные альфы-оборотни пытаются убить его посредством его же собственной клетки, - вздохнув, Стайлз отложил нож и, взяв лист салата, пропихнул его между прутьями клетки. – Ну, что, доктор Баннер, пойдём найдём тебе место, где ты будешь жить?  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что он когда-нибудь превратиться в огромное зелёное чудовище? – с усмешкой спросил Дерек, передавая клетку – его подарок был принят.  
\- Нет, любимый, - елейным голосом пропел Стилински, - в Халка превращусь я, если с доктором Баннером что-то случится.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Да ладно, не парься! – Стилински фыркнул, состроив смешную рожицу. – Ты в полной безопасности, по крайней мере, сегодня, не зря же я так долго готовил тебе подарок.  
\- И что за подарок?  
\- Ну, это сюрприз, - Стайлз только пожал плечами, подсовывая кролику добавку салата.  
\- Надеюсь, это не мой дядя, - Хэйл уже мысленно нарисовал себе картины инквизиторских пыток, только психологических.  
\- Омойбог! Дерек, чёртов извращенец, он же твой родственник. И у нас, кажется, был разговор на тему: «Никакого секса втроём».  
\- Секс, - довольно протянул оборотень, уловив суть сюрприза.  
\- Ага, – Стилински нежно поцеловал Хэйла в щёку. – Подождёшь меня в спальне?  
Дерек кивнул.  
\- Вот и отлично. А тебя, приятель, - Стайлз поднял клетку на уровень своих глаз, обращаясь к кролику, - мы сейчас куда-нибудь пристроим, только зайдём в гараж за цепями.  
\- За цепями?! – ошарашено переспросил Хэйл, который уже практически дошёл до спальни.  
\- Какими цепями, Дерек? Тебе послышалось, - крикнул в ответ Стилински, явно направляясь в сторону гаража.  
Оборотень только покачал головой, улыбаясь. Если это не вегетарианская стряпня, ночёвка в лесу или Питер, то он согласен на всё, что может предложить Стайлз.


End file.
